Deadly love
by DeadlyTStorm
Summary: its a romy... gambit needs someone... to become king, this all leads up to Rogue getting married and has no idear about it and Gambit not knowing what he's married to it's getting there just a few more ch's
1. Default Chapter

Ok, my friend is having a little trouble with love so this one goes out to her. I just don't get why they don't tell each other they love each other, there idiots.  
  
Rogue owns her own line of business, where you say? Where else, where gambit is at. Ok back to the story, well gambit sees rogue one day while on business and falls for her... Kind of (he knows there is something about her that he just can't get enough of, he just don't want to emit that.) so anyways he becomes friends with her and want to marry her because he needs to marry someone to become king of the thief's. Rogue on the other hand has a power that she hates, and her father Phil died leaving her with a will the states that if she stays unwed until the anniversary of his death he will give the 500 mill to her instead of giving it to an orphanage.  
  
Sorry that's all I got for you, tell me if you like it !!!! 


	2. The Rogue

It's a bright Monday morning in new Orland's. Rogue a newly turned 21 year old who just happens to be a rich business/ model /mutant is up at 4 AM to get her restaurant/ bar ready for today. She is standing in front of a restaurant that has black bricks and dark green letters spelling out the words "deadly serpent and fire dragon" in old English letters .she walks behind her restaurant and opens the back door. She is instantly greeted by the smell of chopped vegetables and the sound of knifes. "Hey, cooky" a big man with a bunch of pots covering his face came out "Rogue, where the hell have you been? Matt's been calling and some guy by the name of Gambit wants to talk to you so I told him to come in at 6 k". "Sorry, I have been walking and o.k. I'll call matt and I'll see this guy named Gambit". One of the chef's helpers went by rogue with something green and gigging and had a very bad smell to it. "Cooky, what the hell is that?" ask rogue, "ooo. Nothing just trying something new....... Fine it's called spinach Jell-O. Your have to try it" said cooky with a smile on his face "ummm..... o.k." said rogue "I've got to go in my office now to speak to matt" with that she ran to her office

Her office had a black ceiling and one dark green wall that was right behind her desk the rest of the walls was black. Her office had 2 black couches and a glass table in the center, near her green wall it held a black desk and a black leather chair there was also a bathroom located near this wall. There was also a TV near the door to the kitchen and to the restaurant.

Rogue went to her desk and called up Matt (Matt Murdock) "Hello....?" Came a voice from the other line "Hey matty, you call me before?" "O ya, um you only have one year left till you get your money" (a couple of year ago her father died. In his will he said that if she does not get married until the 2nd anniversary of his death she will get the 500 mill if not the money will be given to an orphanage.)"Alright, you are coming over right?" asked rogue "yep hey save me some of cooky new master piece" "alright, see you soon then" said rogue half laughing to her self


	3. Dreams

Hey its storm, sorry to say i'll be at new york for a month, so i won't be done with this story any time soon! But I will be writing alot, i'll update some time soon. Please don't kill me in the reviews

Rogue went into the kitchen to tell one of the chief's helpers to get her a glass of OJ around 5:30. All 7 of them just looked at her and started shaking their heads vigorously. She just sighed and walked into her office.

(Rogue was used to this by now... being a model and all she could have been one of the world's best but she didn't want to. Instead she and her friend Wanda wanted to go into business and so they did, they were now co owners of "DEADLY SERPENT AND FIRE DRAGON". Rogue did not want to be known as a brainless model but as a brainy business woman.

She did however take up modeling for part time because she needed a little getaway from life. Rogue also worked part time for the restaurant. She led a secret life also, she was a full time super hero along with Wanda and Matt. Anyway back to the story.)   
Rogue's vision was a little blurry walking into her bathroom. She looked into the mirror and said "I NEED SLEEP", she then proceeded to splash water allover her face. She walked over to her TV set and put on South Park and walked to the couch immediately she was greeted bye sleep.

She had very bad dreams about her past. She was only 3 and she was playing in the back yard when suddenly a scream came from her house. Rogue ran inside, what she saw she would never forget it. Her mother was laying face first in her own blood; her back had a knife in it. She ran to her and tried to wake her up but she didn't, rogue waited by her side for several hours until her father arrived. When he did come home it wasn't nice.

Suddenly rogue was waking up by a hard knock on the door. "Hey rogue, your oj and gambit just called to remind you that he is coming in 30 mins" he said "thanks" rogue said while he closed the door. Rogue then stretched and got up, and walked to the bathroom. She put on the light and looked into the mirror "dear god... I'm melting" was the only thing coming from her mouth. Her eye liner was anywhere but on her eyes, her lipstick was allover her mouth, she had spots on she cheeks because of the blush. "Might as well take a shower" she said.

She pulled off her clothing and slip into her shower. She was only in it for 5 minuets when she grabbed a towel and preceded to a cabinet next to her shower. Then she found her under garments and an all black dress pants and a black tang top. She found a black and white see through blouse. Her look was almost done; she put her hair up in a ponytail leaving her two white streaks out. She went for her gothic makeup this only took about 5 minuets she opened the bathroom door and went to her desk to drink her OJ and work on the computer.


	4. what a day

Rogue was working on computer for an hour now and she looked at the computer clock, it was 6:30. "I thought that someone was supposed to be here a half an hour ago? She just shrugged and went for her OJ which was empty" damn, I need Coffee" she said and pouted a little. So she got up and went to the kitchen.  
Rogue entered the kitchen and completely missed a very muscular man in a tan trench coat who was asking the waiter a question. Why? Because inside the kitchen was chaos! "What the hell?" was the only thing out of rogue's mouth? There were swans all over the place; cooky's helpers were trying to catch them with two others. Cooky was standing on a chair yelling for the butter. "COOKY, WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON? She asked, just narrowly missed a swan that was trying to fly.

Little did rogue know that the man with a tan coat just stood there watching rogue as a swan flew by, "is it me or did time suddenly slow down" said this muscular man. Her hair which was now down and to her mid back moved with the way she turned her head and by the way the swans were flying and the feathers falling, he thought she looked like one of those angels people only talk about seeing.

"Where did all of these swans come from?" asked rogue who just stood there. "From hell that's were" replied cooky who was trying to get a swan off of his head. "So sorry miss, we were trying to get them in the church but we forgot to close the cage door and they just came out" said a man with 5 swans in his hands "yep well get them back in there cages in no time" said the other. Rogue came back to life and started to grab them and put them back in the cages but that was difficult because when she open the cage door the swans just flap their wings and get out again. So rouge cheated a little bit, she used jeans powers to control them when they were in a big groups. When the last swan was in the cage, one of the guys came out and thanked her and cooky's helpers and drove off

.  
Rogue got a clean mug and filled it up with coffee "what a day and it's only the morning" said rogue who was walking past cooky "has anybody seen the butter?" he asked. unfortunately she slip and was stopped by two strong arms. "Well if I'd known that a Bella such as your self would be here I wouldn't have came late" said a muscular man. Rogue now was a little p.o by this so she stood up and said "who in the blue hell are you?" "So sorry my name be....rem" he said while grabbing her hand and was going to kiss it but rogue used jeans powers and sent a stick of butter under cooky who at that moment had a big pot of cake batter. Cooky step on it and slip forward and the cake mix went face first into Remy missing rogue (cause she moved at the last moment).

Rogue started to laugh and stop when gambit looked at her "um... Many be we should cancel till when ever you want" she said "o.k....I'm free tonight I'll be in the restaurant at 11 ok. O, and my name be gambit" he said trying to get the batter off his face "o.k." said rogue trying not to laugh but finding it too hard. Gambit left and rogue fell on the floor laughing and so was everybody else except for cooky that was angry for falling on the butter.Rogue went back in her room and turned on the news "breaking news a priceless diamond stolen from the museum its worth well over one million dollars...." Was all the news caster said before rogue turned it off "damn forth one this week, o well.... time for a little break I guess" she said in her southern voice. Rogue went into the bath room and teleported into a secret camber.

She looked around and saw someone there "I was wondering what happened to you Wanda, what took you so long?" Well, let's just say there was a late night robbery and some body thought it would be funny if they took a little old lady's purse and throw it in the lake, only trouble with that was that the little old lady was still attached to it" said Wanda with a dangerous voice "it was cold and the old lady was a nut, she thought I was her granddaughter ... it was scary she started to hug and kiss me"

"o that sucks" said rogue who now was undressing and telling her about the morning she had. She was putting on leather bell bottom pants that were perfect for her well toned legs a black utility belt with a silver dragon on it. Her top was a leather tang top that was tight to show off her toned abbes with a deep v- neck and a cape (the one storm wears but all black). Last but not least a pare of gloves and a mask that covered part of her face, her eyes, her for head and some of her hair (why? she has tow toned hair she'd be to easy to find) she finished the look by putting on red lipstick and Green sparkling eye shadow. Wanda on the other hand had on a par of red pants with black slashed in it and a red and black tube top that matched her pants and a red coat; she also had on a red lipstick.

"Ya now I have to meat this guy at 11" said Rogue who was putting on her heels that went to her knees. "Wow, that's funny" said Wanda who was putting on her boots "lets go" she said. "Ok" said rogue Rogue grabbed Wanda and teleported to the museum. They were greeting by police cars and shooting. One of the robbers had a child and was holding a gun to there head in a condemned building. "You want it or should I take it" asked rogue "both" she replied "you hex him and I catch them" said rogue "sounds good to me" said Wanda.

Rogue flew into the air and herd people in the crowd say "isn't that rogue" and "look there scarlet witch", Wanda then hex the robber" what the he....," was the only thing he said "now, now suga not in front of the child" replied rogue who grabbed the child in her arms and flew to the ground. Wanda put the robber on the ground and did not un- hex him until the cops came. Rogue gave the child back to its father and went back to Wanda and to try to teleported out of there but it didn't happen rogue and Wanda had to split up.

There was a building on fire and a hotel. Rogue had to save people from the burning building and then stop a mugger, a thief (it's not what you are thinking), and a kidnapped child. Wanda on the other hand had to save people from a burning hotel, stop a fight between two gangs, a rapist, and catch a guy who killed two people in a robbery. By the time they got back to the restaurant it was 8 and they were soar and tried in every way.

"I need a bath" they both said so they changed out of there outfits and put on the ones they had on before. Before long rogue was in a tube full of hot water with bubble bath, bath salts and music of there taste. Wanda (in her own bathroom) had hot water and the bubbles with the music that was all she needed. They both stayed in there for about an hour each and came out brand new. Rogue now in a pale green vintage thick strap tang top with her hair down and a little wavy with her white bangs in the front. She had on black dress pants and a pair of 4 in heels and a simple string of pearls. Because of the bath her lips were red as roses so she just put on lip gloss and asked Sam (cooky's helper) to get her a piece of the green jell-o and some lobster pasta which she put in her refrigerator.

Across the hall Wanda had on a red business outfit accompanied by a pair of black shoes and a black cross choker. After she was done she went into rogue's room and turned up the song swing swing that was playing. "Rogue I think you should take tonight's shift and sleep in tomorrow and I'll take care of the morning and afternoon shifts "said Wanda "this also means that I'll take the grave nights shift again for two nights in a row" said rogue "yep, but you'll have all morning and after noon to your self" she said and sat in a chair. "Fine, but don't call me I'll call you at 5:30, bye" said rogue. Wanda nearly jump out of the door and came back to say thanks "welcome, suga" replied rogue


	5. what a day2

Rogue had a bottle of campaign and two glassed when a knock came on the door.

"Come on in, matt"

"What's going on baby sister" he said walking to her (I'll explain later...)

"nothing much, how was the case?" asked rogue

"Bad, but he'll get his justice, so I take it you have the grave yard shift tonight" stated matt while sitting down in a couch in front of rogues desk.

%P>"Alright" he took the fork and took out a little piece but when he did this, it released a foul odor and he swallowed it and after that immediately spit it out.

"How was it?" rogue asked

"I need food, and this belongs in a toxic waste bin" He said while pointing at it. Rogue took the spinach and left it in the kitchen.

"Ok, how is this for you" and she took out the lobster pasta

&n3CP>"o, ya your dinner awaits" and Rogue pulling out the spinach jell-o and the wine. Matt looked like he wanted to vomit when he said

"this is it. The master piece he was working on for a month"

"Yep, now eat up....I dare you 2" said rogue with a glint in her eyes.

"Alright" he took the fork and took out a little piece but when he did this, it released a foul odor and he swallowed it and after that immediately spit it out.

"How was it?" rogue asked

"I need food, and this belongs in a toxic waste bin" He said while pointing at it. Rogue took the spinach and left it in the kitchen.

"Ok, how is this for you" and she took out the lobster pasta

"great" said matt and he started to eat while Rogue poured out wine and started to look at some thing in the computer. A couple of hours went by in which rogue told him about her day except for Gambit and matt told her about his day. A knock was at the door and a waiter came in

"Rogue a gambit is waiting in the restaurant for you" and the waiter left the room. Rogue got up and went to the door when she found something missing

"Um .matt aren't you coming"

"Just wanted to see if you notice if I was gone or not" he said and got up

"I would you idiot" and she smacked him on the head playfully.

They entered the restaurant and found Gambit drinking at a table.

"Hello, my chere please sit down" he said and noticed an extra someone attached to her arms (damn!!! she's taken he thought to him self)

"Thanks, this is my brother, Mathew Murdock" she said

"Nice to meet you" said Gambit and shook matt's hand.

"My brother henrie (is that it) is getting married in three weeks and I was wondering if I can use this place for the reception?" he asked politely.

"O.k. what's the date?"

"July 31' he replied

"Here is my business number, just call if you have any problems. Do you want us to make to food?" she asked

"Yes, your cook is their favorite" he said.

"Ok, just call me when you have time to pick out the food.... you'll have to come and pick out your wine" said rogue "if you'll excuse me I have to meet an unfriendly bunch of people" she said and got up

"Until next time then" he said as she walked away with matt right next to her.

"Um what unfriendly bunch of people are we talking about?" asked matt.

"Oo the ones we stop every day" said rogue.

"Is Kurt going to be joining us to day or is he sleeping in?" asked rogue walking into the kitchen "Hey cooky I'm going to leave early ok?" said rogue

"All right" cooky replied

"I think he is sleeping" said matt "lets get going then" he added as he closed the door behind them.

A high pitch scream came from the mouth of a woman "HELP SOMBODY HELP"

"Look there, is Rogue!" said somebody.

Rogue was up in the air (she did not have the cape thing on only because it's really hot) and looked at the building, in it a man in a wheel chair that was trapped in by steel rods and ceiling pieces. The building was going to fall in at any moment so rogue used kitty's powers to walk through it and got the man that looked to only be about 23 then she flew to the ground with the man still in his chair.  
  
"Are you ok Hun?" asked Rogue "Great thankssssss"

Just then the building began to fall apart, pieces were falling all over the place. Rogue quickly used magneto's powers to stop the building from completely collapsing and used Jean's to stop what ever extra was going to fall." no you don't, not today anyways" she said trying to concentrate she used Jamie's power to multiply to teleport the people away from the building and into a park. She waited until everyone was away from the building and used jeans power for a force flied and let go of the steel. The building collapsed and nobody got hurt after a half an hour she let go of the force field and walked way into a empty ally way.

She flew onto the roof and looked and waited for some thing to happen and a second later a big explosion came from the docks and rogue flew in to the clouds right above the explosion and came quietly down and landed on a building there was pieces of wood every where.  
"Where is it? I did not come here to play games" said a angry voice

"da diamond is here, but we don't feel like giving it up for a million any more" said a man (is really dark out and the only light is from a boat but she can still see a little) in a bandana covering his face.

"Let me see it then" the man said in a calm voice. The man was talking with one of him members and it looked like they finally came to a compromise

"all right but only a peek" said the man.

Rogue had a plan in her head and it would only take place if it really was the diamond so rogue watched closely at the thing the man was holding in his hand.

"here it is" he said and looked at the man for a moment and then suddenly the diamond flew out of his hands and up in the air

"what happened, where did it go?" asked the man

"its up here, suga" said rogue flying around and landing on a wooded crate.

"It's Rogue" said a man

"you heard of me" said rogue with a smile on her face "I think this belongs to the nice people at the museum you know"  
A man from the back came to the front, his eyes were red and black that looked up and down at rogue's body,

"I guess you like what you see" said Rogue making him say

"maybe I do, but if I where you I'd give it back" as he said this he held up a card and it was suddenly was sounded by a bright red light and it burned in his hand.

" Umm I think I like this right where it is" she said "But nice eyes" she added

"well then, I'm so sorry about this" he took another card and the red surround it this time he threw it as the crate rogue was on she teleported to a building next to them.

"Where did she go?" said one man

"Is this a trick... you did all this?" said a second man.

"Hey suga I'm right here, but I've got to be going right now, bye" and with that she was gone (teleported out) and arrived at the police station.

She came in the guy at the main office was a little shocked and when I gave the diamond to him he was drooling so she asked if she could talk to the commissioner. The man just nodded and she went into the commissioner's office, in it was 6 people who like the man at the counter was shocked to see rogue

"are you still looking for that diamond?" she asked

"Yes" said the commissioner

"Got it, bye" and she walk out of the door leaving the diamond on the table.

After she left she get out her cell phone and called Wanda for her wake up call and matt to tell him to got to bed


	6. Lilly

Its 5:30 and Rogue just teleported to her room, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.  
  
Mean while in a bar Gambit can't get Rogue out of him mind. Who is she?  
  
A girl at the other end of the bar came in and looked around. It seemed like she found what she was looking for because she just walked right next to Gambit and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek witch he did not like  
  
"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked  
  
"Your brother wants you at the house" she said while sitting down on the chair next to him.  
  
"He says something about it being important" she added and that was all it took for Gambit to get up and out of the door.  
  
"Damn and I wanted some fun to" she said and pouted a little.  
  
It did not take Gambit too long to drive to the house and find Henrie in the living room next to the fire place.  
  
"What is it?" Gambit asked looking a little worried  
  
"Well you know how dad is planning to make me the king after the wedding" he said looking at the fire  
  
"Yes" said Gambit now moving closer to him.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor a really big favor" he said  
  
"What, you now I'll do anything you want me to do" he said."  
  
"I don't want to become king, I don't want to get married and spend the rest of my life looking over my back fir enemy's and I really do love Danielle, I don't want to find her dead" he said looking tiered  
  
"What do you want me to do" he asked  
  
"I need you to be king, I'll go into hiding with dani and we'll be happy" he said  
  
"Well that all sounds all right except for what am I going to tell them about your disappearance" he said  
  
"The truth that I quite" he said  
  
"If they asked how to contact me tell them that I'll contact them if I want to and I'll reach you from time to time"  
  
"Great now I'll have people asking me where you are all the time" Gambit said and then he suddenly relies something  
  
"And I'll have to get married, thanks a lot" Henrie looked away from the fire and looked at him with a smile  
  
"Good luck" he said finally laughing "good luck" and finally walked away  
  
As soon as henrie left Gambit fell on the couch and relax a little but was suddenly asking him self who would he marry. Random faces of girls came in and out of his head but along with the faces were the problems attached to it. He needed help and he needed it now, an idea came into his head suddenly.  
  
"Why doesn't Gambit pay a little visit to the gipsy Lilly, she....." was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
Right in front of him a swirl of black and deep blue appeared out of the floor and a girl with a blue low cut jeans and a black T- shirt was standing right in front of him.  
  
"You rang" she said  
  
"Yes, Gambit wants to know who..."  
  
"You should marry?" she stated while he nodded.  
  
"It depends on what you're looking for?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean a girl for love, money, or one who will do anything you say?"  
  
If it was only that easy, the problem with that is that he did not know witch one to pick, lilly saw this so she closed her eyes and suddenly a purple glow surrounded them  
  
"The girl who holds your hart has a big secret... the one with money is not greedy but is hard to trust anybody with her hart...and the other well lets just say she is tricky to bet to " she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"You're holding something back"  
  
"Yes I am, it seems destiny has chosen this person for you"  
  
"Really... witch one is it"  
  
"Of the three?" she said with a smile "you'd be surprised, which ones is the one" and with that she fell in to the blue and black colors  
  
"While you have a lot of things on your mind don't forget to plane your brothers surprise, you might find one you're self" her voice echo out leaving Gambit to think about what she said 


	7. the dream

Mean while Rogues is in her bed sleeping, dreaming of random things that happened in her life.

The day her mother died and she stayed in the same room until her father can come home from work. He found her in a corner shaking uncontrollable after he called the police he started to ask her questions but she looked so very pale and didn't answer any of the questions.

Her dream chandged to a different time, Rogue was 4 she was in a room with a

Blue boy looked to be a year yonger than her. Rogue had ask him where they we and he did not know that's when a blue womean appeared and took her and the blue kid out of the room and the dream changed again to when she was 7.

Rogue and Kurt ran away from the blue lady they called raven in a park.

They ran until and they passed out infront of a mansion with a white fence.

That's when Matthew Murdock found them and took them inside the mansion to the owner who took them in like they were his own.

The dream changed again to when Rogue found out she was a mutant and she had her little accent (you know the episode). She had problems picking out which team she wanted unlike her brother who was pick the x men a few month's before she even became a mutant.

The dream changed to when she and Wanda decide to move out of the mansion and open a business, they did move far away from the mansion but she was always in contact with the other x-men. So Rogue moved into Lausanne with Wanda to be closer to Matt and Kurt who were her family siblings.

Rogues suddenly woke up; got out of bed and walk to the kitchen all she could think of were those red eyes they looked like they belonged to someone in her past.


	8. Mark Penn

After Rogue's little dream sequence she went down stairs and got her self some water to forget about those eyes, then went back up stairs to sleep.

At about 5pm rogue could not sleep anymore so she got on the phone and call up the salon and made an appointment for a manicure and a pedicure.

"Gosh, my body is hurting" she said, so she stretched out a bit and tried to rub her acing muscles which after a few moments felt a little better. So she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a long bath puts some cloths on then sat down on the couch with a big tub of ice cream and watch the food network.

After an hour she looked at the clock

"Shit, I'm later" Rogue said so she got her bag and ran out of her apartment.

She was on a crowded street when someone decided to grab her bag and run into a alleyway. She immediately ran after the man with a mask on. She chased him into a dead end, Rogue could see the desperation and could tell the guy next move he was going to pull out a gun or a knife.

"Why'd you have to fallow me now you're going to regret it?" he said. Rogue did nothing but looked at him and then said

"Give me my bag and I'll let you go peacefully" she said not trying to laugh but keep a straight face. Like she thought the guy pulled out a knife and said

"well I think the bag will stay with me" and he tried to stab her but she duck and kick his feet which make him fall and then she stood on his hand and took the knife out of his hand and grabbed her purse

"I'll be taking that thank you" said rogue she made him take off the mask. The boy only looked about 15

"Please don't tell the police" he said "my mom and dad will kill me" Rogue looked at him and said

"If you don't do this again um…. Mark pen, I won't tell" she said using her powers (Jean's) to find out the name of the boy.

"How did you know that"said the boy

'lets just say I know things and….s on your socks" and with that she left and walk out of the alleyway , unknown to her gambit was looking at her as she left to get her nails done

After that she walk back home and then got dressed for work. Cooky was walking about the kitchen and was looking at a big pot that was boiling something that smelled very good.

"Hey cooky did Wanda get her yet? Oo ya and do we have any coffee left?" asked rogue

cooky said "yes and yes… I think is in your room"

"yes' said rogue and she was walking to her room when cooky added

"oo ya I think Gambit it their waiting for you... said something about food ECT' he said

"Thanks" she said and walk to the door and was opening the door...


End file.
